bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Til' I Forget About You
Til' I Forget About You Til' I Forget About You is Big Time Rush's 6th single. It was featured in the episode Welcome Back Big Time. It was the first song with a music video. Lyrics Kendall Get a call on a random afternoon I pick it up and I see that it’s you like my heart you were breaking the news You say it’s over, it’s over, it’s over Headin' out, 'cause I’m outta my mind All my friends are gonna see me tonight Staying here, till the sun starts to rise And I'm, I’m gonna, I’m gonna, I’m gonna All Dance hard, laugh more Turn the music up now Party like a rockstar Can I get a what now? I swear I’ll do Anything that I have to Til' I forget about you. Jump up, fall down Gotta play it loud now. Don’t care, my head’s Spinning all around now. I swear I’ll do Anything that I have to Till I forget about you. Til' I forget about you. Carlos You thought I’d be here on my own (oh) Waiting for you to knock on my door (oh) Since you left, I don't wait by the phone I’m moving, I’m moving, I’m moving. I found a place where I can lose myself (oh) And just leave your memory on the shelf. (oh) See I’m fine, no I don’t need nobody else I'm, I’m going, I’m going, I’m going All Dance hard, laugh more Turn the music up now Party like a rockstar Can I get a what now? I swear I’ll do Anything that I have to Til' I forget about you. Jump up, fall down Gonna play it loud now. Don’t care, my head’s Spinning all around now. I swear I’ll do Anything that I have to Til' I forget about you. Logan Spendin' money like it don’t mean a thing, I’m going crazy now don’t even think Losin' my mind, it's all I can do Til' I forget about you (woah, oh) All Dance hard, laugh more Turn the music up now Party like a rockstar Can I get a what now? I swear I’ll do Anything that I have to Til' I forget about you. Jump up, fall down Gonna play it loud now. Don’t care, my head’s Spinning all around now. I swear I’ll do Anything that I have to Til' I forget about you. Logan Til' I forget about you All Til' I forget about you (Oh, woah) I can't forget about you! On the Show In the episode, Welcome Back Big Time, at the end of the episode, Big Time Rush goes to the Rocktober Fest and performs this song, instead of City Is Ours. Music Video A music video of this song was released, which featured the guys going to perform at a community park, but it seems too "plain", but when they look through Carlos's camera, everything becomes less "plain". Gallery Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:1st Album Songs Category:Singles